pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Deerling
Vs. Deerling is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/11/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan approach Chargestone Cave, with Rui’s head held low as she sulks. Rui: I can’t believe that I let Deerling down like that. It, it must be so terrified. Iris: It was allowed to go back into the wild. So maybe it’ll be okay or even find us! Cilan: That feels like wishful thinking. In all reality, the flavor of this situation is too jarring for any notion to be determined with any sort of certainty. Rui: (Sarcastically) Yeah, that helped. Ian: If anything, this is a good learning experience. That every action you do has a consequence. Good or bad. Rui: Less helpful. Iris: Hey I know! Why don’t we stop for lunch? Nothing like one of Cilan’s home cooked meals to assist in feeling better! Rui: (Half-heartedly) Yeah sure. Yamask: Ya. A Yamask appears above them, everyone looking up. It drops between the group, spinning like a top and releasing an indigo wind. Everyone screams as they are blown away. Ian is sent tumbling downhill, towards a cave entrance into the Chargestone Cave. A cloaked figure stands in the entryway, disappearing into it. Ian looks back up the hill, no one else in sight. Victini lowers its ears. Victini: (Uneasy) Vic. Ian: They’ll be fine. Ian takes off running into the cave. End Scene Iris is upside down in a bush, her groaning as she flips herself up. Axew runs over, leaping into her arm. Iris: Axew! I’m so glad that you’re alright! Iris stands up, looking around. Iris: What a freak attack. What was a Yamask doing in this area anyway? Chargestone Cave isn’t known for having that Pokémon in it. The leaves shake in the trees, Axew detecting it. It leaps into the air, being struck by a Sludge Bomb. Axew hits the ground, oozing from poison. Iris: Axew! Iris looks up, as a Shadow Triad member with a Whirlipede is up in the trees. Shadow Triad 2: Hello jungle girl. I hear you’re fast in the trees. Iris: (Scowls) You messed with the wrong girl! Iris picks Axew up, as she leaps up into the trees. Shadow Triad chuckles. Shadow Triad 2: But can you battle up here? Whirlipede, Sludge Bomb. Whirlipede fires Sludge Bomb, Iris jumping over it. Iris: Heatmor, get it with Slash! Iris opens a Pokéball, choosing Heatmor. Heatmor goes to Slash Whirlipede, which clings to the tree and rolls down it to dodge. Shadow Triad leaps away as the Slash cuts through the branch. Heatmor falls towards the ground, as Whirlipede fires Sludge Bomb at the falling target. Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Yamask uses its mask to Protect itself. Yamask forms several blue fireballs around itself, firing them all at Pansage. Pansage leaps and dodges some of them, as others curve after Pansage. Pansage is hit hard and knocked to the ground. Shadow Triad and Yamask snicker. Shadow Triad 3: To think the gym leader would be the weakest of you! No wonder my lord doesn’t want to waste his time with you! Cilan: Your lord? Shadow Triad 3: The leader of Team Plasma. Ian walks through Chargestone Cave, filled with electrically charged floating rocks. Ian taps a boulder, it shooting across the room and sticking to a wall. He rounds a corner, the cloaked figure standing there. Ian stops, wary and uneasy. Ian: You’re not N. His aura radiates hatred and justice. You, have no aura resonating. The cloaked figure removes his hood, a Shadow Triad member standing there. Shadow Triad 1: I am not. I was sent because I can hide myself. And catch you off guard. The ground bulges, as Krokorok Digs out of the ground, Ian stepping back. Krokorok spins in midair, snaring Ian with its tail and pushing him down the hole. Victini jumps off Ian’s shoulder and prepares to use Confusion, as Krokorok grabs Victini and spikes it down the hole with Ian. Rui sits on a downed log in the forest, still sulking. She then looks around, sighing. Rui: What is taking everyone so long? Surely they'd be back from whatever trouble they’ve gotten into now. Voice: It is not their trouble that they are in. It is yours. N comes out from behind a tree, his eyes hostile and intent with conflict. Rui lets her head droop. Rui: Look, I don’t want to deal with your altruistic persona. I’m actually going through some internal conflict here. N: I am not here for me. It is because of a friend I made. Deerling: (Angrily) You. A Winter Deerling comes out with N, growling at Rui. Rui stands, looking happy yet hurt. Rui: Deerling? Deerling: We found her. '' N: As I said we would. And this time, we have you all alone. No one else to help you. No one to cower behind. It is time for you to face the consequences of your actions. Rui: Deerling, I’m so glad you’re okay! I went looking for you! There was the fire, and— Deerling: ''Lies! You left me there! You, I thought we were family! N: Surely you knew what this human was like from her other Pokémon. She gave Purrloin to some dark force, she tried to abandon her Lillipup more than once! This isn’t a trainer that can be trusted with any Pokémon! Deerling, Nature Power! Deerling glows with a white aura, as the terrain resonates with it. It forms and fires Energy Ball, Rui forced to run from it. She opens a Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis: (Anxious) Oh joy. Another battle. Rui: Hidden Power! Solosis forms and fires several green energy spheres, Deerling being hit. It is relatively unharmed. Rui: Oh, come on! It doesn’t hurt Dragons and Grass types? Deerling: Ha! You got rid of me for that?! I’ll show you! Deerling charges at Solosis for a Tackle. Rui: Reflect! Solosis raises a light blue barrier for Reflect, Deerling ramming it and knocking it back. N: Nature Power! Deerling forms and fires Energy Ball, striking Solosis. Solosis drops injured, as Rui looks conflicted. Rui: Deerling, please! I’m sorry for what happened! I, I, wasn’t thinking! N: That is right. You never think on how your actions affect others. That is what makes you a monster. Deerling rams Solosis with Tackle, defeating it. Rui returns it, as she draws a new Pokéball. Rui: Zorua! Night Daze! Rui opens the Pokéball, choosing Zorua. Zorua: N? You want me to fight N? I don’t know. Rui: Zorua, come on! Zorua shakes her head, as her Illusion makes her resemble a Minccino. She scampers off into the forest, leaving Rui frightened. Rui backs off and runs away ashamed. N: No. It won’t be that easy. Heatmor strikes the ground, fire traveling along it and trapping Whirlipede in Fire Spin. Whirlipede rolls out with Rollout, striking and defeating Heatmor. Iris returns it, as Axew’s breath becomes labored. Iris: I don’t have time for you! I need to get a Pecha Berry! Iris leaps through the trees, as Shadow Triad appears and intercepts her. Whirlipede comes around, ready to go. Iris: Fine! You want a fight?! Druddigon, use Flamethrower! Iris opens her Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud! Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, striking and defeating Whirlipede. Shadow Triad returns it, smirking. Shadow Triad 2: Fine. Go. The Shadow Triad member disappears, as Iris rushes off. Shadow Triad and Yamask scour the forest, searching for Cilan. Shadow Triad 3: Where are you? Coward of a gym leader? A bush rustles, Shadow Triad snickering. Shadow Triad 3: Surely you can do better than that. Yamask releases Ominous Wind, tearing through the bush. Nothing is there, Shadow Triad stepping forward to inspect it. His foot stops in front of the bush, a sinister grin appearing. Shadow Triad is electrocuted by Stunfisk’s Thunder Shock, him falling to the ground. Stunfisk’s Camouflage fades as it stands up. Cilan: (Hidden) Now Stunfisk! Mud Bomb! Stunfisk spews a Mud Bomb, striking Yamask and knocking it down. Shadow Triad 3: Tsk! Only a coward would attack like that! Shadow Triad returns Yamask, and disappears. Cilan pops out from behind a tree, petting Stunfisk. Cilan: Excellent job Stunfisk! A series of barks occur, as Minccino appears. She reverts to Zorua, barking at Cilan. Cilan: Zorua? Where’s Rui? Rui runs through the forest, making it to rocky terrain of the Chargestone Cave. Deerling and N chase after her, trapped at a dead end. Rui turns, drawing a new Pokéball. She opens it, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup: This guy again? And (gasps) Deerling?! What are you doing with him? Deerling: A better question is why you’re still with her! Deerling glows for Nature Power, firing a grey energy beam for Power Gem. Lillipup runs and dodges, firing a Shadow Ball. Deerling is hit by Shadow Ball, being immune. Lillipup: I’m with Rui because she cares about me! She has come back for me again and again! N: After abandoning you! Treating you like dirt, hurting you again and again! Why do you take her abuse?! Rui: I am not abusing it! I mean, I won’t anymore! I, have never earned Lillipup’s love, but he’s given it to me anyway! I aim to be a trainer that deserves that affection! Deerling: You’re too late! Deerling fires Power Gem at Rui, as Lillipup leaps into the air and intercepts it. Lillipup hits the ground, injured. Rui is tearing up. Rui: Lillipup, stay down. Rui steps in front of Lillipup, sheltering him. Rui: Take your anger out on me, Deerling. But please don’t hurt Lillipup. Deerling: What? N: Do it! Take out your rage on her! Deerling is conflicted, but fires Power Gem at Rui. Rui closes her eyes in anticipation, as Lillipup howls and knocks her over. Lillipup is hit, but lands on his feet. Lillipup: (Exhausted) You will not hurt her! Lillipup glows pink and evolves into Herdier. Herdier howls to the sky, N overwhelmed by the situation. N: But, you too?! Why are you Pokémon evolving to protect trainers?! Herdier: Because she is my responsibility! She may not be perfect, but she cares enough to come back and to change! And that, is enough! Herdier charges in, Biting into Deerling and pinning it down. Deerling struggles against it. Herdier: (Muffled) And you owe it to her to give her that chance too. Deerling stops resisting, as Herdier loosens his grip. Rui walks over, hugging Deerling. Rui: I’m so sorry Deerling. I truly am. I didn’t mean, I treated you like I had been feeling for so long. But, this is up to you. Rui breaks away, as she sits on her legs. Rui: This is up to you. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. (Sniffles) I guess you’re technically a wild Pokémon right now. N looks on tensely, as he hears footsteps approaching. N disappears, while Cilan, Iris and Zorua arrive. Rui: No pressure, Deerling. Do you want to remain in the wild, or do you want to come back with me? Deerling looks conflicted, looking between the forest and Rui. Herdier sits and watches, as Deerling nods its head. Deerling: Deer. Deerling runs off to the forest, going past the others. Iris tries to stop it, but Deerling runs off and disappears. Rui sits, now sobbing. Herdier rests his head onto her lap, cuddling up against her. Rui: I’m not worthy of any Pokémon. N has been right all along. I should just release the rest of my Pokémon now and spare them! Herdier growls at that, pushing Rui over to the ground. Rui looks offended, as Herdier goes and licks her face. Rui hugs Herdier, sobbing into his fur. Cilan and Iris watch on, as Zorua sits and waits. Main Events * N and the Shadow Triad ambush the group, so N and Deerling can get revenge on Rui for the way she treats Pokémon. * It's revealed that Deerling knows Nature Power. * Lillipup evolves into Herdier and learns Bite. * Rui acknowledges the way she has been acting and desires to change. * Rui offers Deerling the chance to rejoin her or to remain in the wild. It chose the wild. Characters * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Ian Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Shadow Triad 2 ** Shadow Triad 3 Pokémon * Deerling (Rui's, befriended by N, released) * Solosis (Rui's) * Zorua (Rui's) ** Minccino (Illusion) * Lillipup (Rui's, evolves) * Herdier (Rui's, newly evolved) * Axew (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Victini (Ian's) * Krokorok (Shadow Triad 1's) * Whirlipede (Shadow Triad 2's) * Yamask (Shadow Triad 3's) Trivia * This episode is part three of Rui's emotional growth in identifying what she wants and what she doesn't think is acceptable. The first two were Vs. Vullaby and Vs. Lilligant. ** This episode she fully accepts that the way that she acted before was wrong and that she didn't deserve the things she has. * Deerling siding with N is due to him being able to understand them, and able to influence them with his now more hostile attitude. * Deerling is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character in the Pokémon Tales franchise to ever be permanently released. ** The fact that no trainers have released them is due to me never releasing Pokémon if possible in my play through of the games. * In the original draft of this series, Rui would've learned from her mistake and would've traded Solosis back for Deerling. I changed it to this due to traumatic events having a much stronger influence on future decisions. This event will impact the course of her change. * Herdier becomes the second Pokémon to evolve in order to defend its trainer from N. * The Shadow Triad members all appear, each with their own Pokémon. * The Shadow Triad members all have varying personalities. ** Shadow Triad 1 follows orders and fights with more underhanded tactics. ** Shadow Triad 2 fights underhandedly but with honor. When he is defeated he accepts the loss. ** Shadow Triad 3 has a violent persona, enjoying causing pain and harm to others. His personality is significantly different from the others, and more inspired of the Shadow Triad from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Shadow Triad 1 has that number because he debuted with his Pokémon previously, in Vs. Sigilyph. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc